


Stories

by TheWriter_TheReader



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter_TheReader/pseuds/TheWriter_TheReader
Summary: Bellamy and Murphy are soulmates, but they aren't together. Things begin to change one night at a party when Murphy asks Bellamy to tell him a story.





	Stories

**Stories**

Bellamy stood in the corner of the room, watching as his friends laughed and talked around him, dancing to the fast-paced music and drinking out of red plastic cups. Bellamy looked down at his own bottle of water. He was driving tonight.

Bellamy turned to look at the dining room where Murphy and Mbege were playing Miller and Atom at a game of beer pong. He ran his hand through his hair and watched as Murphy cheered, throwing his hands in the air and high-fiving Mbege as the scored another point. Smiling, Bellamy thought about going over there to talk to him, but he knew that there was no point. Murphy wouldn’t want to talk to him in front of everyone.

They had found out that they were soulmates at the beginning of the year. At first, Bellamy had been excited. Murphy was handsome and seemed like a genuinely cool person, but he wanted nothing to do with him. Bellamy wasn’t his ‘type’ and he just wanted to be friends. Disappointed, Bellamy agreed, but nothing else had really happened to them. Friendship or otherwise.

Taking another sip of his water, Bellamy went to find a group of his friends. They would all be a little out of it by now, but it was better than standing around like an idiot.

It was half an hour later that Bellamy found himself sitting on the couch, peeling the label off his bottle and hoping that they would be leaving again soon. He looked around the room sadly and tapped his foot against the floor to the music. He jumped when he felt someone slump onto the couch next to him and turned with wide eyes to see Murphy draped in the seat next to him.

“Oh,” Bellamy said, “Hi.” He said awkwardly, giving a small wave and clearing his throat when Murphy broke out into a wide smile, his sharp blue eyes suddenly light and happy. Bellamy could tell he was drunk. His pale skin was flushed red and his eyes were slightly glazed over.

“Hey,” Murphy said, turning so he was sat facing Bellamy and throwing his arm over the back of the couch. He reached his fingers out and began running his hands through Bellamy’s messy black hair. “Bell?” He said softly, leaning forward so they were closer.

Bellamy could feel his breath wash over his face and fought the urge to stare down at his lips. “Yeah?” He said nervously.

“I was wondering,” Murphy continued, running his other hand down the front of Bellamy’s t-shirt and laughing when he shivered, “Will you tell me about mythology?” He asked suddenly, smirking as he leaned down and rested his head on Bellamy’s shoulder.

“You...You want me to talk to you about mythology?” Bellamy asked. He had never felt so confused in his life. Just an hour ago, Murphy was pretending that Bellamy didn’t exist and now he was all over him and begging him to talk about...mythology?

“Yeah,” Murphy whined when Bellamy didn’t start talking, “You get so sexy when you talk about it. You’re face lights up and his eyes get all bright and happy. Sometimes you talk so fast you start losing your breath and your chest moves up and down faster.”

“I do?”

Murphy sat up again and watched Bellamy for a few moments. He nodded his head and ran his hand through Bellamy’s hair again. “Yeah. Really sexy.” Murphy leaned across the couch and went to press his lips against Bellamy, pouting when he pulled away. “What’s wrong?”

Bellamy shook his head. “I’m sorry,” He said, “I just...you’re drunk and I – I’d feel like I was taking advantage.”

Murphy sighed, rolling his eyes and pouting more than he already was. He leaned against Bellamy, his head resting on his shoulder again, and locked their hands together, playing with Bellamy’s fingers. “Fine. At least tell me a story.”

Bellamy bit his lip, looking around at the people surrounding them. No one was paying attention to them. No one seemed to care. Bellamy wrapped his arm around Murphy’s shoulders and thought for a moment. “How about I tell you about the creation of man? It started with a titan named Prometheus...”

Bellamy closed his locker and smiled as he remembered the night before. He had told Murphy the story of Prometheus and all he had done for humanity, as well as his punishment at the hand of Zeus. Best of all, Murphy actually seemed to care. He’d ask questions and funny little comments as Bellamy spoke. That night he drove him home, and instead of trying to kiss him again, Murphy pulled him into a tight hug and said goodbye, stumbling up to his house alone.

He hadn’t seen him yet today, but Bellamy was hoping that Murphy would speak to him again. They had fun together last night and holding Murphy in his arms felt right. It felt perfect. But that only made sense. They were soulmates.

Walking down the hall, Bellamy heard a voice call out to him and turned to see Murphy jogging behind him. He smiled, too happy to try and stop himself, and stopped in the middle of the corridor.

Murphy stopped in front of him, adjusting the strap of his backpack and clearing his throat awkwardly. He looked around at all the students around him and flushed, tucking some of his hair behind his ear. Murphy bit his lip for a moment before speaking, “I just wanted to thank you for driving me home last night. My ride crapped out on me, so...” He shrugged, staring down at his feet.

“It’s okay,” Bellamy said, “I was heading that way, so it wasn’t any trouble. Plus, you had a lot to drink. It would have been wrong to leave you on your own.”

Bellamy had the urge to wrap his arms around Murphy’s shoulders again, to pull him against his chest and hold him, but he knew that he couldn’t. Not with that upset look in Murphy’s eyes. He didn’t want last night to happen. He regretted it.

He still didn’t like Bellamy.

“Either way, thanks.” Murphy said, quickly walking away and avoiding the curious eyes thrown their way.

Suddenly, Bellamy didn’t feel so great anymore.

Bellamy heard about the fight as soon as he walked into the cafeteria. Murphy had gotten into a fight with Dax and his friends. Apparently, he had gotten his arse kicked and now no one knew where he was. Bellamy instantly felt his heart drop, panic rising as he tried to figure out where he would be. Turning quickly, Bellamy made his way out of the cafeteria and searched for Murphy.

He had asked ten or so student before he finally found someone who had seen Murphy. He walked out into the school track fields and sighed in relief when he saw Murphy sat on the bleachers, his elbows leaning on his knees and a sullen expression on his face.

“Murphy!” He said, calling out to him as he walked up the bleachers.

Murphy jumped slightly, coming out of whatever thought was clouding his mind, and watched Bellamy with sad eyes.

“There you are,” Bellamy said as he sat next to him, “I heard about what happened and was worried. Are you okay?”

Murphy shrugged his shoulders. A bruise was forming on his jaw and around his eye had started to swell. His bottom lip was torn, and his knuckles were bloody, although he tried to hide them by pulling his hoodie sleeves over his hands. Scratching his neck, Murphy said, “Sorry for worrying you. I guess.” He licked his lips, cringing as his tongue moved over the cut, “And...I’m okay. I guess.”

“I’ve got some painkillers in my bag,” Bellamy said as he took off his backpack and started looking through it.

Murphy placed his hand on Bellamy’s arm. “It’s okay. You don’t need to.” He said, “Could you...” He stopped and shook his head, deciding to look at his feet instead of at Bellamy.

“Could I?” Bellamy asked.

Murphy’s cheeks became flushed as he started picking at his fingernails. “Could you stay? Just for a minute.” He asked quietly, his voice shaking and nervous, “Maybe you could...tell me another story?” He asked hopefully.

Bellamy nodded and slid closer to Murphy so that their legs were close to touching. He thought for a moment, his brain suddenly stopping when Murphy linked their arms together and rested in his head on Bellamy’s shoulder again.

Bellamy smiled. “You’ve heard about Hercules, right?” He continued when Murphy nodded, “Well, that’s his Roman name. His Greek name was Heracles.”

He had spent the afternoon telling Murphy about Heracles, enjoying the feeling of Murphy so close to him, his gentle breathing tickling Bellamy’s neck. When they had to go back to class, Bellamy had given him a couple of painkillers (just in case) and walked him inside.

That afternoon had been strange. A lot of people seemed to notice him for some reason. He didn’t understand why, and it honestly made him feel uncomfortable. He drove himself home and began settling in for the night. He had to finish his homework, and then afterwards he could do whatever he wanted.

Stepping in the door, Bellamy called out his greetings to his mother and sister. Octavia jogged down the stairs, her uniform still on but now wrinkled and worn in. She had been accepted to their local private school on scholarship, so they didn’t get to spend a lot time together during the week. Despite that, they were still close.

“You look happy,” Octavia said with a smug little smile, “It wouldn’t have anything to do with a certain Mr. Murphy, would it?”

Bellamy rolled his eyes, “Shut up, O.” He said as he paused to ruffle her hair, must to her displeasure.

Bellamy stepped into the living room, assuming he would find his mother there, and frowned when he found her favourite chair empty. “Hey, O,” He said loudly enough for her to here, “Where‘s mum?”

“On a date.” She called back. 

Bellamy heard the sound of footsteps tapping up the stairs and placed his backpack onto the floor. He should be able to finish his homework before he needed to make them dinner. When his mother went on her dates, Bellamy was left in charge of the house until she came back. He had to cook, clean, and lock up the house as well as remember to finish his homework and get washed up for bed. He also had to make sure Octavia went to bed before midnight for once. He wasn’t that great at the last one.

He opened up his textbooks and began reading the chapters for that evening. He had a lot of work to do, and only a few hours to do it in.

“Bellamy? Bellamy?”

Bellamy opened his eyes and ran his hand over his sweat covered face. Sitting up slowly, Bellamy looked up at his mother, who stared down at him concerningly. 

She was dressed in a nice dark green dressed that synched in at the waist and stopped just under her knees. She looked nice. Brushed his hair away from his eyes, Aurora Blake smiled down at her only son.

“Sweetheart,” She said, “You fell asleep on the couch.”

“Oh.” Bellamy said, his voice especially gruff and his throat raw. He coughed harshly, scratching his already sore throat and causing his eyes to water.

Placing her hand on Bellamy’s forehead, his mother frowned. “You’re a little feverish, hon.” She said softly, “Go to bed and we’ll see how you are in the morning.”

Bellamy said goodnight and began walking upstairs, trying to ignore the pounding in his head.

Bellamy took a sip of his honey and lemon tea, wrapping his blanket around his shoulders tighter and watching the TV. His fever had been worse this morning, so his mother made him stay home. Luckily for him, Octavia didn’t care about the no cell phone policy at her school and spent the day texting him funny antidots and jokes, so he didn’t get too bored. His mother had checked on him at lunch time to make sure he was taking his medicine before going back to shop.

Bellamy heard a knock at the door and frowned, checking the time on his phone. It was too early for Octavia to be home because of her lacrosse practice. Standing up slowly, Bellamy dropped the blanket onto the couch and walked over to the door.

“Murphy!” Bellamy said in surprise as he opened the door.

Murphy was dressed in a plain, grey t-shirt with long-sleeves and a pair of old jeans. His bruises were a deep purple and his right eyes was slightly more swollen than it should have been. In his right hand, he had a large pile of papers and in his left, he had a carrier bag of items.

“Hi,” He said awkwardly, “I hope I’m not bothering you.”

Bellamy shook his head. “No, no,” He said, “You’re not bothering me.”

“Can I come in?”

Bellamy stepped aside and gestured for Murphy to come in before leading him through to the living room. “Sorry about the mess,” He said as he quickly threw the blanket off the couch and sat down.

“Is anyone else here?” Murphy asked as he sat down, looking around for any other person.

Bellamy shook his head. “No,” He said, “My sister’s still at school and Mum doesn’t get off work for a while.”

Murphy nodded his head slowly and cleared his throat. “I - I got you your homework assignments.” He said as he handed Bellamy the stack of papers, “Your friends mentioned you weren’t feeling well, so I thought I’d pick them up for you. As a thank you for yesterday.”

Bellamy smiled and took the papers from Murphy’s hands. “Thank you,” He said, “What’s that?” He asked as he pointed at the plastic bag.

“Oh, right,” Murphy said before placing the bag on his lap and chewing on his lip for a few seconds, “I picked you up a few things. Just in case you needed them.” He explained before he handed over the bag, “It’s nothing much. Just some more painkillers, cough medicine, tissues. Stuff like that.”

Bellamy smiled as he looked through the bag quickly before placing it on the ground, “It really means a lot to me that you went through all this trouble.”

Murphy shrugged. “No big deal.” He said, “Always seems like your helping me out. Bout time I did the same for you.”

The two sat quietly for a moment, not speaking or moving until Bellamy was hit with a sudden shiver.

“Are you cold?” Murphy said before reaching down for the blanket and handing it to Bellamy. Their fingers brushed for a moment and Bellamy felt a sudden flutter in the pit of his stomach. Murphy looked down at their hands and asked, “How long until your sister shows up?”

“A little over an hour maybe. Depends on how practice goes.” Bellamy said.

“How about I tell you a story?” Murphy offered with a smile.

“Really?” Bellamy asked, surprised.

Murphy nodded. “I don’t know as many as you do,” He said, “But I know some.” He scooted up the couch and moved the blanket over both of their legs, sitting on his calves so he was slightly taller than Bellamy before moving his hand around his shoulders and beginning to play with his hair again. “Is this okay?”

Bellamy was shocked. He watched Murphy with widen eyes, his lips slightly parted as he tried to understand what was going on. Maybe it was out of pity or sympathy, but either way Murphy was still sitting in his living room, taking care of him and running his fingers through his hair. Licking his dry lips, Bellamy thought about kissing Murphy, whose eyes flickered down to follow the action, but he was sick, and Murphy was just being nice. It would be stupid.

“Yeah,” He said with a smile, “This is okay.”

“Good.” Murphy said with a nod, “I know about Hermes’ first theft. He was born in a cave to a woman named...”

Bellamy was off school for two more days and each afternoon, Murphy would stop by with his homework assignments and tell him a story. They would sit together on the couch, curled up under a blanket, until either his sister or mother came home. Then Murphy would excuse himself and leave, throwing Bellamy a shy smile before stepping out the door.

Now that he was feeling better, Bellamy was confused. What did this all mean?

If Murphy really wanted to be with him, then there was no question about it. He would love to be with Murphy. That was always his plan. It was Murphy who had hit the breaks on them before they could even start. But what if he was just feeling sorry for him? What if he didn’t want to be with Bellamy?

Running a clammy hand through his messy hair, Bellamy bit on his bottom lip and walked over to his locker. He hadn’t expected to see Murphy leaning against it, nervously looking up and down the hallway.

“Murphy?” Bellamy said quietly as he stopped next to him.

Murphy smiled, bright and warm, and said, “Hi.” Clearing his throat, Murphy wrapped his hands around the strap of his backpack, tugging on them randomly. “I was wondering if you were feeling better?”

“Yeah,” Bellamy said quickly, “Yeah, I’m good now. Thanks for everything you did.”

“It’s okay,” Murphy said, shrugging his shoulders before letting out a slow breath. “I was wondering, now that you’re feeling better, would you want to...go on a date this weekend?”

Bellamy felt his mouth fall open as he stared across at Murphy like he had grown a second head. This was really happening. He wanted to try.

“I’d...I’d like that.”

“Cool,” Murphy said, suddenly much calmer than before, “I was thinking we could meet up after school and get something to eat. Maybe hang out in the park or something?”

“That sounds great.” Bellamy said, “I can meet you by my car after the last bell.”

“Okay. I’ll see you then.” Murphy bit his lip slightly before leaning forward and smacking a quick kiss to Bellamy’s cheek, rushing away as he soon as he had done it.

Bellamy raised his hand to his cheek slowly, a wide smile spreading across his lips, and laughed.  


End file.
